


The submissions

by Juli4312



Category: Date A Live, Highschool DxD, Hyperdimension Neptunia, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli4312/pseuds/Juli4312
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of lemons , no storyline !<br/>I do requests if you want<br/>Constructive critisicm is wanted !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He decided to make every girl his maid , with the help of that bracelet . 

Yeah , i know ! It’s not the just thing to do , but what do you do when you get a bracelet that can make every girl a slave for yourself and you’re a boy ? 

Julian decided to add more girl to his harem : Kurumi Tokisaki . The sadistic clock eyed beauty that doesn’t seem she can submit easily . But Julian decided to get her to submit with the aid of his accesory . 

During diner , he send a stream of energy into Kurumi’s body . Her eyes turned hazy before returning to normal . She looked to Julian , and gently smiled at him . Julian knew that he got her attention . He send another beam to her . She let out a small moan while her cheeks reddened . She looked at Julian with lusty eyes, he knew he succeeded to let her submit .

After the diner , he commanded her to follow him to his room to break her mind and make her body his . She entered the room and sat on the bed . Kurumi wore a black jacket , with underneath a white buttoned shirt . She also wore a short swirly black skirt , with a pair of black stockings that clothed her Luscious legs .

‘To what do I owe the pleasure ?’ Julian decided to see the beam worked .

‘I came to serve you , master !’ Kurumi really was turned into his slave .

‘That’s good , Kurumi ! Let me reward you !’ Julian kissed Kurumi , right on her hungry lips . She moaned into her master’s mouth while she let Julian do his thing . She let his toungue slowly lick her lips while she grabbed his head . Julian decided to make Kurumi his personal slave .She willingly opened her lips to let her master’s toungue explore her hot mouth . They battled a battle of dominance wich Julian won . He pushed Kurumi down on to the bed .

‘What do you want to do ?’ Julian looked at her , right in her eyes .

‘Pleasure you , master !’ Kurumi submitted to Julian’s bracelet . Her cheeks reddened while she licked her luscious lips .

‘That’s a good slave !’ Julian stroked Kurumi’s black hair while he massaged her c- cups . 

‘Ahn , master …’

‘You like that , don’t you , slave Kurumi ?’ 

‘yes , master !’ 

‘Well , you have to work for it ! Then I’ll reward you !’

‘Can you give me a blowjob please ? ‘ Julian kissed her reddened cheeks while she crawled back on the ground . She sexily wiggled her shapely ass . 

Her slender fingers slowly unbuttoned Julian’s jeans while she looked at her master with lusty eyes . Button after button fell down and systematicly revealed a big bulge under Julian’s pants . Kurumi’s eyes lighted up with lust when she saw that . Her smooth hands gently pulled Julian’s pants down and revealed his erect member . 

‘Master , you’re so big …’ Kurumi’s soft hand grabbed his cock , while she gently kissed it .Her sexy lips touched the hot surface , sending waves of pleasure though Julian’s body .

‘Yes , just like that , Kurumi !’ He gently spanked her soft ass . 

‘Ahn !!! Yes , master , Dominate me !’ Kurumi stuck out her butt even more .

‘Complete your task first , slave ! Then we’ll see !’ He encouraged her to do her best even more .

And that’s what she did ! She gently licked his cockhead . Her lewd eyes looked at her master . Her toungue swirled around his sensitive head . Her hand slowly pumped up and down . 

She decided to do more for her master , so her wet lips parted to swallow his entire boner . 

‘GLURK!!!’ She moaned when her master pushed her head down on his cock . Kurumi’s eyes widened while she tried to adjust her throat to the new feeling . She pulled back , leaving a trail of saliva behind .

‘Cough ! Cough ! I’m sorry , Cough ! Master !’ 

‘No , it’s my fault , Kurumi ! I thought you could handle it ! ‘

‘I’m so sorry , master !’ Kurumi’s eyes filled with tears .

‘Shhhhhh , calm down , Kurumi ! You couldn’t help it ! I understand and I’ll reward you without your blowjob !’

‘Really ?!’ Kurumi’s face lighted up .

‘Yeah , but you have to promise me that we’re gonna train on it , okay ?’

‘Yes , master ! Thank you!’ Kurumi crawled over to him to kiss her master on the lips . Their toungues battled for dominance , a battle that Julian easily won . He pushed her hot body on the soft cushions of his bed . Kurumi’s skirt flowed up her tights and revealed a plain white pair of panties . 

‘Unbutton your shirt , slave Kurumi !’ He stroked her smooth tights whille Kurumi’s slender hands unbuttoned her shirt . One by one , they fell down and revealed a plain white bra underneath the piece of clothing .

‘Beautiful , Kurumi!’ Her luscious breasts lied there , waiting to be touched . The pleasure grew inside her body when she saw that Julian disrobed . His muscled chest reddened her cheeks while she watched his big cock tease her wet pussy . 

‘Undo your bra , slave !’ Kurumi’s hand snaked through her back and unclasped her bra . Julian grabbed the piece of cloth and threw it aside . Her newly uncovered nipples stood erect while Julian rolled the sensitive bud between his fingers .

‘Haaaaaaaa …. Master ! Thank you ! ‘ Kurumi lost her brain to a whole sea of pleasure when her master sucked on her rosy nipples . His toungue rolled itself around the erect buds while his hands gently stroked her wet pussy . 

‘Haaaaannnn !!! Master !!! ‘ Kurumi submitted to her desires . 

Julian stopped with sucking her breasts and commanded her to sit on his big cock . . She happily obeyed and moved towards his big rod . She sensually squatted on his erect penis , and lowered her hungry body down .

‘Haaaaaaa …. It’s finally in !’ Kurumi’s eyes rolled back a little when she felt Julian’s penis enter her burning pussy . A little trail of saliva fell on her bouncing breasts . She placed her hands on Julian’s muscled chest and pushed her back up , and after two seconds , she let her whole body fall down again . 

‘Oh , Kurumi , you’re so tight !’ Julian kissed his new slave on her wanting lips . Kurumi’s loving arms got hold of his body and they didn’t plan to let go .

Meanwhile , Kurumi’s body was going up and down , pumping more pleasure with each time . Kurumi was already addicted to this feeling , a feeling she never experienced before . Her toungue hung out a little while Kurumi continuesly moaned .

‘Kurumi , I almost …!’

‘Go on , master ! I’m safe !’ Kurumi’s sexy mouth turned into a naughty smile when she felt something hot shoot inside her . Her whole body spasmed while she wetted the bedsheets when she cummed the hardest she had ever done .Her powerless body fell on Julian, who gently grabbed her .

‘That … was … awesome … master …’ Kurumi lovingly cuddled at her new master . The sadistic clock queen has submitted to Julian .


	2. Vert ( hyperdimension neptunia series

Next up his list of wanted maids , Julian wanted Vert , the gaming deity of Gamindustry . The blonde busty beauty was busy playing with anohter RPG so Julian decided he would ssneek up on her before making her submissive .

Vert was looking at a couple of computer screens so she ddin’t notice the shadow that flew into her bedroom . She was busy talking to someone about some game things when she said she was going to stop for the day .

Vert laid her headphones on the table , and turned around . On that very moment , Julian fired an energy beam towards the blonde beauty . When the beam hit her chest , her eyes turned a little hazy and her breath stocked a bit . 

When her eyes returned to normal again , she looked very lustfully at Julian .

‘What an honour to have you here , master ….’ And with those words , Julian knew he succeeded .

‘What do you want to do ?’

‘I want to pleasure you , master !’ She bowed politely so her new master got a good view of her cleavage . Now he saw her up close , Julian saw she had a really good body . Her white stockings let the back of her legs visible through a layer of lace , while her upper dress accentuated her breasts , wich were , in Vert’s eyes , the symbol of a Goddess’ maturity .

‘You’re really beautiful , you know that ?’ 

‘Thank you , master !’ Vert sensually swinged her hips from left to right while she walked towards Julian . She licked her sensual lips before she kissed her new master right on the mouth . 

‘You’re pretty bold , I like that sometimes …’ Julian kissed her back , wich resulted in a small moan from the former goddes . Her hands slowly pushed Julian to her bed with a naughty smile . 

He fell on the bed , just on the moment Vert’s hands moved to her back . Her fingers found a metallic object and Vert pulled it down . With a zipping sound , Vert’s upper dress fell off her impressive bust .

‘No bra ? You’re really prepared, aren’t you Vert ?’ 

‘Always , master !’ Vert grabbed her breasts and played with them a little . She gently stroked her nipples while Vert looked expectantly to her master .

He got a raging boner over the masturbating goddes while he watched her sexy body heat up even more . In return , vert enjoyed her master’s attention. 

‘Do I look good master ?’ Vert wanted comfirmation from Julian .

‘Yes , you do look good ! But next time , try to wear something more exciting …’

‘Oh , okay , master ….’ Vert looked a little dissapointed .

‘Hey , don’t let it get to you ! Come here !’ Julian gently commanded his new lady to sit beside him.

‘Is this good , master?’ Vert sat just aside him , with her naked breasts right in his eyesight . 

‘Yes , just so ….’ Julian’s mouth went to Vert’s ear . He gently nibbled on her earlobe , while his hands left hand lovingly massaged her right breast . With each turn of his toungue , Julian felt Vert’s breath stop a little bit . 

‘Ahn , it feels so …. So …. Good ….’ Vert never masturbated even once in her life , so this feeling was fresh in her life . And she was happy she got it from her new master . 

Meanwhile , Julian’s fingers trailed circles around Vert’s sensitive nipples . He looked how they slowly became a little erect .   
That was the moment that Julian waited for . His lips went tot he sensitive rosy buds . slowly , his toungue licked her left nipple , wich earned him a moan from his new slave .

‘Master , It feels so good ‘ Vert’s mouth smiled alittle , and the smile increased more when Julian began gently sucked her nipple.   
Whike he was doing that , Julian’s other hand went down to Vert’s white pair of panties . He slowly stroked it , and however he didn’t touch it before , he felt it was pretty wet already . His fingers traced the outline of her wet pussy while he still sucked on her nipple .

‘Master ! Thank you !’

‘Don’t thanl me yet , Vert !’ He stopped with his nibbling and moved his mouth towards her wet pussy . Vert warm fingers helped him a little by undoing her panties’ waistband and let it slide over her right leg . She was now naked , her stockings not counting . Her body felt very hot , while her breathing became very hard but aroused .

Julian’s toungue licked around Vert’s needing pussy .

‘Master ! Don’t tease me so much !’ Julian decided to push her limits a little bit more , just to show who’s in control . 

When he was done teasing her , he slowly licked her wet pussy . She tasted very sweet , like sugar or something . His toungue went back and forth , sending waves of pleasure through Vert’s entire body .

‘I’ve never felt anything like this , oh master !’ Vert’s mind slowly drowned in a whole sea of blissfull pleasure . Her hands pushed his head towards her burning core , but that resulted in him stopping .

‘Ahn … huh ?’ Vert looked at her master’s face .

‘Beg for it .’

‘???’

‘Beg that you want too come !’ Julian decided to break her mind this way .

‘Lick me more , master ! Make me come , please master !’ Vert’s mind completely submitted to Julian and his bracelet.

‘That’s what I wanted to hear ! ‘ Julian tongue began licking again , but this time with more force behind it . His tongue flicked from left to right while his left hand twirled with vert’s nipple . 

Just when he felt her release coming , he pushed his tongue right into her burning pussy . 

‘Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!!!!!!’ Vert’s wailing moan reverberated throughout her bedroom while her fluids splashed against Julian’s face . It felt very warm but not entirely unconfortable .

‘Master … thank you very much …’ Vert wanted to give something back to him , so she pushed Julian on the soft pillows at the end of the bed .  
‘Let me reward you , master …’ Vert’s voice dripped with erotisicm while her hands lovingly undid Julian’s boxers . his erect cock jumped into view . It was fairly long .

‘Master , you’re so big !’ Vert’s sensual lips gently kissed the head , wich resulted in a wave of pleasure washing over Julian’s body .Her hands darted over to his bal land slwoly massaged them while she blew her hot air over his cockhead .

‘Yes , jus like that , slave Vert !’ He patted her head lightly when Vert’s mouth slowly engulfed her master’s cockhead . Her warm tongue twirled arpund the sensitive piece while her ball massage sped up a notch . 

Slowly but surely , Vert dared to put more and more of her master’s cock into her warm and wet mouth . When she ended at its base , she felt the object touch the back of her throat . Vert ignored to feeling to cough it out and began moving her head up and down , very slowly and sensual . Her naughty eyes looked right into her master’s while her hands massaged his balls very slowly .

‘You’re good at this , very good !’ That compliment made Vert do her best even more . Her head bobbed up and down faster while her fingers let her master’s balls roll between them .

Vert moved her hair out of the way while she sped up even more while she gently moaned on his Julian’s cock . The moans felt incredibilly good .  
‘Oh , I think I’m gonna ….!’ Julian grabbed Vert’s naughty head and pushed her down on his cock . Just on that moment , he cummed right into her throat . 

‘MMMMMMMHHHHHMMMM!’ Vert felt something hot shoot right into her mouth . it tasted a little salty , but was very addicting . She showed to him , and swallowed it after that . She felt the liquid drop down in her stomach and a heated feeling pastered her entire body .

‘Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhnnnn !’ Vert’s entire body drowned into a sea of pleasure . Maybe that’s why her body glowed . Vert’s limbs were engulfed into the blinding light , just like she was about to transform into her goddess form .

‘HaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaNNNNN!’ Vert screamed her pleasure into the air while she felt something cling to her upper body . She heard the sound of a zipper and on the same moment , Vert felt her body getting squished between something . It felt very good to be dominated like this , she thought .

Meanwhile , Vert felt something close around her neck . Something like a strip of some sorts . 

When her body returned to normal , she saw that she wore a tight leather bustier that hugged her body tightly . Her breasts hung into full view while a leathered collar was secured under her chin .

‘Thank you , master …’ Vert was feeling pretty well with this kind of clothing .

‘Yeah , no thanks needed …’ Julian didn’t know what just happened but decided to go with the flow.

His new slave cuddled beside him , kissed his lips and fell asleep soon after .


	3. Akeno Himejima ( highschool dxd )

Julian next ‘ target’ was the sadistic thunder priestess , Akeno Himejima . He had heard she already had a submissive personality , so maybe Julian could exploit that fact .

After dinner , he called upon her to come to his room . Akeno found that a little strange but she heard some rumors , so she came unknowingly of her future .

She politely knocked on the door of his bedroom, and graciously stepped in. She wore her usual attire of a black striped white school top , with a dark red swirly skirt . Her breasts were really pushed out with the help of the tight top . Julian almost got an instant boner when she saw her like that .

Her taunting smile made her hot face even sexier . she licked her sexy lips to seduce Julian little by little . While she was the one who’s going to be seduced .

Julian decided to ease her mind a little by talking to her about something else : her school life . So they started talking and he saw she was amused by it . 

But he also saw she moved her body closer to him , while she slowly undid the upper button of her top . Julian had a good sight of her cleavage and the upper part of her black lacy bra . He felt some blood streaming to his head and to his middle, and Akeno noticed this .

‘Ara ara , are you excited ? I can help you with that !’ She sensually moved her bust towards Julian’s face .

‘But if you want that , I think you need to pleasure me first !’ She made a cute pouting face .

Julain decided to use his bracelet now , to make sure she had a submissive memory now it’s still possible . he shot an energy beam straight into her chest , causing her eyes to swirl a little before returning to normal . Her face was expressionless .

‘Uhm , Akeno ?’ Julian waved his hand above her head .

Akeno’s arms grabbed his waving hand and brought it to her mouth . Her tongue came out and licked his index fingers .

‘Let me pleasure you , master !’ Akeno’s mind succumbed very easily . Way too easily …

Her tongue circled around Julian’s finger while her other hand slowly undid her top . Her lacy bra popped into view while she put her new master’s whole finger into her mouth .

‘Hmmmmmm, Does this entice you , master ?’ Akeno’s voice dripped with erotisicm. Her eyes looked lustfuly towards Julian .

‘Yeah , you’re a good slave so far , Akeno !’ As reward , he spanked her ass lightly .

‘Ahn ! Thank you , master !’ Akeno’s mouth formed into a little smile . She wanted nothing more than pleasuring hi mand him alone .   
Meanwhile , Julian’s hand gently stroked Akeno’s covered , shapely ass . He felt her lacy panties protecting her sensitive pussy from the air . Akeno shifted her position so she was on all fours . 

‘Master … would you be so kind to lie down ?’ Akeno apparently had something in mind. 

When Julian did that , Akeno crawled off the bed and stood right up on her legs . Her fingers snaked their way to her top . Akeno sensually wiggled her hips from left to right and back while she slowly unbuttoned her top . One by one , the buttons fell off and her black lacy bra became visible . Julian could see her erect nipples poking through the fabric .

‘Do I look good , master ?’ Akeno wanted comfirmation from her master .

‘Yeah , you’re beautiful! ‘Julian decided to give her some confidence . Akeno’s eyes flicked up with happiness . 

‘Oh , thank you ,master !’ Akeno began her sensual dance again . Her hips kept swinging left to right while she occasionally lifted her covered E-cups up and let them fall down . She flicked her feet to get rif of those shoes . She only stood in her knee high white stockings , and her dark red skirt . But not for long .

Her right hand went to the back of her hips and a zipping sound reached Julian’s ears . Akeno undid her skirt’s zipper and let the piece of cloth fall to the ground . She stepped out of it and reached down to get it . While she did this , she made sure her master got a good view of her now uncovered ass and panties .

‘You’re such a beautiful slave , Akeno !’ Julian had a boner at this time , and Akeno’s warming up hasn’t even ended yet !

She wiggled her sexy ass on an imaginary beat , while she played with her breasts all the while holding a naughty smile on her wet lips . Occasionally , she let her hand slip by her sensitive pussy , to warm her up .

When she saw that her master was tempted enough , Akeno decided to go a step further . Her left hand went to the spot between her two breasts and unchained her bra from the front . The two seperated pieces hung useless just before her E- cup sized orbs . Akeno pulled her arms out of the straps holding up the bra and let the piece of cloth fall down to the ground .

Akeno only wore a pair of lacy panties and her white stockings . She saw a big bulge in her master’s underpants and knew what to do . She sensually crawled back on the bed again . Akeno pushed Julian back on the pillows . Her hand darted down to his boxers and with one smooth motion , she pulled them down and threw them away . 

Julian’s erect cock sprung into view and nearly slapped Akeno’s face . It was fairly long and thick too .

‘Master , it’s so hard already …. Want me to take care of it ?’ Akeno didn’t exactly waited for an answer .

Her sensual tongue gently licked Julian’s cockhead while her left hand massaged his balls . Her right hand slowly moved up and down , sending shocks of pleasure through Julian’s entire body . Akeno’s lusty eyes looked right into her master’s .   
Julian decided to reward her .

‘ Move your ass over here , slave Akeno !’ She obediently followed her master’s orders .

While she was still pleasuring Julian , she moved her clothed ass towards him. Julian slapped her inviting behind , slowly but dilligently .

‘haaaaa … Master , please dominate me more !’ Akeno felt the pleasure course through her veins. Her mouth let Julian’s cock slip in and her tongue swirled around the erect stick . Akeno decided to knock it up notch and let her hand move faster and with much more force . Her left hand played with her right breast .

Julian kept hitting Akeno’s ass until he decided that he wanted something different.

‘Let’s use your breasts for another purpose , shall we ?’ Akeno got the hint immediatly and shifted her wheight a bit . She grabbed her breasts and put her master’s cock between them.Her nipples stroked each other each time they met while Akeno moved her breasts up and down.

Each time her master’s cockhead appeared above her soft orbs , she licked the sensitive piece , sending shivers of pleasure all over Julian’s body.

‘Ah , Akeno ! Keep going !’ Julian felt his release coming way too soon . He hadn’t even the time to motify Akeno about it , before his white warm load shot on her face and breasts . Stream after stream shot through the air while Akeno tried to catch her master’s semen . 

When Julian was done cumming , Akeno’s face was covered in the sticky liquid while her mouth wore a naughty smile . 

‘It’s so thick , master … thank you !’ Akeno took some cum from her face and put in her mouth . It tasted a little salty but addicting at the same time .

‘Lie down , slave Akeno!’ Julian gently pushed her on the pillows while he jerked himself hard again.And that wasn’t so hard when you have such a beauty lying before you. Akeno lied herself on her smooth back while looking at her master with a lustful gaze.

‘Take me ,master ! Make me your slave!’ Akeno’s mind succumbed to his bracelet.

Julian slowly prodded on her wet panties. Akeno hastimy pulled them down while pushing her hips in his direction. She pushed his cock into her , feeling pleasure taking over her brain. Her mouth smiled a little when she felt Julian hitting her core very gently.

‘Haaaaannn!!’ Akeno’s arms snaked around Julian chest and decided to never let him go, just like her legs hooked themselves tight behind his back. She kissed him on the lips , signalling hi mto spped up alittle . Slowly , Julian began pulling her hips back before plunging back deep inside her . Akeno’s breasts went up and down , matching Julian’s tempo . He sped up even more and the sound of slapping flesh filled the room . Julian got a good view of her bouncing orbs while he pumped pleasure through his new slave’s body .

‘Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah’ Akeno’s erotic voice flew through the air and reached Julian’s ears . Akeno’s tongue fell out of her mouth , wich Julian clipped with his fingers . akeno’s hot breath rolled over her master’s fingers and it wasn’t long before she felt her release coming .  
‘Master ! Let me come !’ Akeno practically begged Julian for release.

‘Perfect timing !’ Julian thrusted deep inside her and shot his entire load inside of her , resulting in Akeno doing the same . She let out a wailing moan while she shot her hot juice out of her wet pussy .

Her body spasmed a bit when it became engulfed in a bright white light , just like Vert .   
Akeno felt her body floating while she felt something tight going around her arms . Two heavy things were put on her wrist before pulling her arms behind her back . She heard a little click . Her mouth was pulled open and something round was put in . She felt something like a strap of something going over her cheeks and behind her head . 

When the light disappeared , Akeno lied on her latex -clad arms wich were secured behind her back with a pair of sturdy handcuffs . Her moaning was put to silence by the black ball gag she got . But the most strange thing was that she got an excited blush on her sexy face .  
'Well , if she's enyoying it , then it's fine by me ...'


	4. Shiki ( senran kagura series )

‘Hmmm , what would he like ?’

After she slept with him , Shiki wanted to take her relationship with Julian to the next level . When it was her turn to sleep with him , she decided to push him over the edge , so to speak . She stood in her bathroom , discussing with herself what to wear .

She grabbed a white lacy bra that only covered her nipples and had to be tied behind her back . It showed a lot of sideboob , wich Shiki liked .

The other choice was a dark red lacy bra that had to be secured between her I-cup sized breasts . Both outfits were ecuipped with a rosy string .

In the end , Shiki decided to go with the dark red version. She thought that would give Julian more ‘ appetite’ . 

The blonde girl also decided to wear a pair of dark red stockings . Without garters because she wanted to keep that for another time .

Her hands opened her bedroom closet and took a sexy one piece out of it .It had the same colour as her undergarments .

Shiki lied the silky smooth cloth on her bed before grabbing her chosen bra . She put the two soft breast-pads on her soft orbs before moving her arms through the two rings that held up the piece of lingerie .

She clasped the two pads together , and wiggled a little with her breasts to ensure they lied comfortable in their proverbial prison .

Shiki gently grabbed her red panties while she nibbled on her lower lip in anticipation of the night to come .

She slid her smooth left leg in her panties , followed by her right one . Shiki pulled the straps to just above her hips and pulled at it a bit to ensure it was comforting . The blogger grabbed the two stockings and let her legs step into them . 

When she looked in the mirror , she twirled around on her toes to view her gorgeous body . 

She tried some erotic faces in front of her mirror , pushing her breasts up or putting her soft orbs between her arms . Shiki looked forward to this evening .

That evening , Julian’s bedroom…

Shiki gently knocked on the door , wearing her red one piece with underneath it , her sexy lingerie . 

Now she hoped that Julian was alone . He opened the door and after she asked to come in , he close dit back again .

Shiki graciously let her body fall on the soft bedsheets , throwing erotic faces at Julian . She hunched her bust forward while she locked eyes with him . 

Shiki saw how a small bulge began to form inside Julian’s tight pants .

‘You look like you have pleasure , Julian !’ Shiki eyed his massive boner .

‘N-no , I don’t !’ Julian tried to cover it up , but Shiki thought different about that . She sensually walked over to Julian , wiggling her hips from left to right .

When she arrived at him , she locked her lips with his . 

Her arms locked behind him , deciding to never let him go . She opened her mouth , letting her wet tongue lick his . 

They danced a dance of dominance , a dance wich was lead by Julian . His hand snaked its way to her left breast and slowly pushed the orb a little bit up .

‘Ahn…’ Shiki moaned in their kiss while she pulled him towards the bed . She gently pushed him on the silky cover before turning her back to him .

‘Would you be so , like , kind to help me ?’ Shiki lifted her blonde locks to reveal a silvery metal zipper holding the dress tight to her body . 

Julian’s soft hands slowly massaged her shoulders before gently pulling the zipper down . He encountered a lacy band while he made his way down to her hips . Shiki felt a warm feeling go across her chest when she felt his hand stroke the lacy material .

She let the straps fall off her shouders while holding her breasts . Shiki turned around and showed her red lacy bra . Julian’s boner increased twentyfold when he saw her erotic face . 

‘Let me pleasure you , Julian …’ Shiki let the one piece cascade down tot he ground so that her lingerie was in full view . Julian’s breath stocked in his throat when he saw the blonde beauty 

. She sensually crawled forward and let her heated breath roll over Julian’s right leg . Her warm tongue shortly licked his small toe , sending shivers all over Julian’s body , before going up.

She stopped a bit at his crotch , before going up again . Her tongue licked all his abs very sexily . Shiki’s eyes , filled with hungry lust , looked right into his . She licked his nipples before kissing him right onto his mouth 

. Their tongues intertwined before Shiki’s fast fingers undid Julian’s pants . She pushed thema way before gently stroking his erection above the hindering piece of cloth . 

Julian let out a small moan . Shiki wanted to hear that . Her tongue went to his right ear while her left hand went down to his boxers . Shiki’s wet and hot tongue slowly licked on Julian’s earlobe while her lips nibbled on the same body part . 

Meanwhile , her hand managed to get his pants of , revealing his erect dick to the air . Shiki gasped a little when she saw his full rod like that . It was even better than she imagined .

Shiki’s fingers went around his shaft and slowly began pumping up and down . Each thrust made sure a whole wave of pleasure washed over Julian’s body .

‘Do you like it , Julian ?’ Shiki decided to knock it up a notch . her hand sped up while she sucked on his earlobe . Shiki felt his cock twitch a little before something hot and sticky covered her smooth fingers . 

‘My , there’s so much !’ She lifted her fingers into her mouth and sucked the warm cum into her throat . Her mind began opening to the pleasure . This was the moment Julian waited for .

‘Hey , do you want to be my maid ?’ Shiki looked at him with questions in her eyes before nodding a little .

Julian fired a beam with his bracelet , causing Shiki’s eyes to swirl . When they returned to normal , Shiki crawled towards Julian’s crotch . Her pussy was hovering directly above Julian’s face . 

Julian’s tongue began lapping up her leaking juices while Shiki let her mouth fall on his erect dick . A warm , velvet feeling wrapped around his cock causing him to moan on her pussy . Her curvy body heated up even more when she felt that sensation . 

Julian kept licking her wet pussy until Shiki cummed full force on his face . He pushed her legs of him and looked at the cocksucking blonde .

‘Did I give you permission to cum ?’ Shiki looked fairly guilty .

‘Well , I have to punish you for that ! Come , lie down face first !!’ She crawled tot he place her master indicated , curious for what’s to come .

She felt how Julian shifting his position before he put his erect cock inside her wet pussy .

‘Ahn !! Master !!’ Shiki’s tongue hung a little out of her mouth while Julian sped up even more . He spanked both of Shiki’s asscheeks while massaging her breasts all at the same time . 

That was way too much stimulation at once for the blonde and for the second time that evening she came very hard . 

But Julian wasn’t done with her yet . He sped up even more , causing Shiki almost to lose consiousness while her eyes rolled back in her head . 

The only sound she made now were long , hot moans . Julian grabbed her right breast and massaged it . Shiki’s mind completely succumbed tot he pleasure she was getting . A short time later , Julian cummed and a long moan filled his bedroom .

Julian saw how his new maid was lifted and engulfed in a white light , just like before . 

Shiki felt how something clasped around her neck before she felt that her legs were covered in something silky .   
Her upper body was covered in the same material . 

When the light faded , Shiki had a pair of snow white stockings with a very short skirt so that it left her garters visible to the naked eye . The blonde also wore a white lacy bustier that left her breasts naked to the air . A collar decorated her neck .

‘You look fabulous …’ Julian was almost speechless .

‘Thanks , master !!’ 

She moved to the bed and cuddled beside her master and fell asleep , not minding the clothes she got .


End file.
